Regiments
Overview The troopers on the Poseidon are divided into numerous specialised regiments, and are given different tasks depending on the mission parameters. Regiments Unassigned Unassigned troopers, also going by the slang 'Shiny', are not assigned to any regiment. They serve as basic ground forces with standard issue equipment and basic levels of training. A shiny trooper wears phase one armour and is equipped with a DC-15 blaster rifle. 5th Fleet Security 5th Fleet Security serve as the primary security force aboard the Poseidon. They are tasked with ensuring that the ship is kept safe and secure from threats, both outside and within. They have the power to arrest those breaking rules within the ship. A 5th Fleet Security member is equipped with a standard phase two armour and standard security stun gun. Lead by: Commander Gorjia Explosive Ordinance Disposal Explosive Ordinance Disposal is a squad within 5th fleet specifically tasked with the location, and disposal of explosive threats. They carry the same power of arrest as 5th fleet. A EOD member is equipped with a diffuse kit and standard phase II armour. Lead by: Major Tiger 501st Legion The 501st Legion was a brigade-sized legion of elite frontline clone troopers. They are the primary infantry force aboard the Poseidon. They fall under the command of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. '''A standard '''501st '''trooper is equipped with phase II clone armour. A '''501st Legion trooper carries emp grenades and DC-15 blaster rifle. Known Commanders: Commander Tyber, Captain Rex 212th Attack Battalion The 212th Attack Battalion was a military unit of clone troopers which serve the Galactic Republic. The 212th serves as an effective frontline assault battalion during invasions. A standard 212th Attack Battalion trooper is equipped with phase II armour and a DC-15 blaster rifle. Lead by: Commander Cody Shadow Intelligence The Shadow Clones are the combat force of the Republic Intelligence. They are responsible for carrying out classified missions issued by Director Armand Isard. These missions involve infiltration, espionage,sabotage and assassination. A standard Shadow Trooper is equipped with state-of-the-art experimental phase II armour(invisibility+jamming). A standard Shadow Clone trooper is equipped with a standard DC-15 or DC-15s blaster rifle, vibrodagger and sniper rifle Lead by: Commander MoonBear Republic Commandos(CF99/Delta/Omega) Republic Commandos are elite clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic. They are trained to be more lethal and efficient than the average clone trooper. Clone commandos were often tasked to handle covert operations and were known to work in squads of four. A standard Republic Commando is equipped with experimental phase II armour(increased protection) and an impressive array of weapons. The weapons included DC-17m ICWS, shotgun,sniper rifle, grenade and an anti-armour launcher. Notable Commandos Currently: Sergeant Hunter 327th Star Corps The 327th Star Corps was a clone trooper corps that serve the Galactic Republic. It was commanded by Jedi General Aayla Secura and Commander Bly. They are a front line assault regiment used mainly in holding Republic controlled worlds. A standard 327th Star Corps trooper is equipped with phase II armour and a standard DC-15 blaster rifle. Lead by: Commander Bly Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) ARC troopers, were an elite variant of clone trooper in the Grand Army of the Republic. They are specialised in undertaking high stake missions including hostage rescues, breaching and reconnaissance. A standard ARC trooper is equipped with Phase II armour. Their weaponry arsenal includes DC-15 blaster rifle,Westar-M5 blaster rifle, Z-6 rotary blaster cannon, emp grenades and DC-17 hand blaster. Lead by: Commander Trantos Advanced Recon Force ARF is a secondary recon regiment that works very closely with ARC. ARF is not as selective in who they recruit, but those who prove themselves can be selected to become part of the ARC program. A standard ARF trooper is equipped with phase I armour and a DC-15s blaster rifle. Lead by: Commander Trauma 91st Recon The 91st recon are primarily tasked on the battlefield to perform reconnaissance and scouting. Their regiment is primarily made up of clone snipers. The 91st recon prefer long range combat over close quarter combat. A 91st recon trooper is equipped with a lighter version of the phase II armour and a sniper rifle for long range combat. Squad is temporarily disbanded until more people join Lead by: Commander Neyo Doom Unit Doom Unit is a unit that specialises in heavy assault combat on the battlefield. They are led by Jedi Generals Tiplar, Tiplee and clone commander Doom.They also use special tactics to achieve mission priorities. A standard Doom Unit trooper is equipped with phase II armour, Z6 rotary repeating blaster and a standard blaster shield. Lead by: Commander Doom 612th Battalion 612th is a battalion that focuses on reinforcing other battalions when they are engaging. This regiment is primarily used in assaults or deployed to defend strategic defensive positions. They are lead by Commander Ganch. A member of the 612th is equipped with the standard phase II armor and a standard DC-15 or DC-15S blaster rifle. Leader: Commander Ganch 104th Battalion 'Wolfpack' The Wolfpack, was a clone trooper squad in the Grand Army of the Republic's 104th Battalion that was led by Jedi General Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe. Members of the Wolfpack became reputed for being experts at difficult extractions under fire. A standard Wolfpack trooper is equipped with phase II armour and a standard DC-15 blaster rifle. Lead by: Commander Wolffe Medcorps/Bacta Company Medcorps serve as the primary medical service on board the ship.They provide services from first aid to surgery. A M'edcorps' trooper was equipped with a standard phase II armour and medical supplies. 41st Elite Corps The 41st Elite Corps, was a group of clone troopers within the Grand Army of the Republic. It was led by Jedi General''' Luminara Unduli''' and Clone Commander''' Gree'.They were composed of many variants of clone troopers, including the AT-RT drivers, clone scout troopers and BARC troopers. A member within the 41st Elite was equipped with standard phase II armour, a DC-15 blaster rifle and DC-17 hand blaster. Within the 41st Elite, there was also a division known as the '''Green Company '''that was tasked to transport certain VIP targets. Lead by:'Commander Gree''' Galactic Marines The Galactic Marines, originally known as the 21st Nova Corps of the 4th Sector Army, is an elite unit in the Grand Army of the Republic. They are a heavy support regiment made up of shocktroopers and support specialists becoming one of the most formidable troopers in the battlefield. They are lead by Jedi General Ki-Adi-Mundi and Commander Bacara. A member of the Galactic Marines is equipped with a standard DC-15 blaster rifle and a unique power armour that enhances their strength feats. Lead By: Commander Bacara Classification This information is marked Unclassified.